The Bet
by LizArianaJadeCat
Summary: The gang are forced to stay after school to work on a performance, but what does Sikowitz mean by 'the ghost of Hollywood Arts?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! Here's a new little story for you all!_

_It's based on my favourite episode of an old Nick show, can anyone guess which one? ;)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"I can't believe Sikowitz is making us stay here until we finish," Jade sighed as she held two pieces of fabric side by side while Cat stitched them together.

It was around 7pm on a Thursday afternoon and everyone was inside the black box theater as the thunder crashed loudly outside. They had been working on a performance all day, something to do with the 16th century, but hadn't come close to finishing, so Sikowitz made them stay after school until they finish.

"I know! It's so unfair," Tori sighed from her position on the floor. She looked up at the large set piece she and Andre were painting and put down her paint brush, taking a short break.

"Unfair it may be, but you'll thank me when your performance amazes everyone!" Sikowitz called as he entered the theatre with a coconut in his hand. They all groaned in response.

"But we're going to be here all night," Cat pouted as she looked away from the dress she was stitching together.

"Well I'm sorry, Cat. Now, I'll be in my classroom if you need me for anything. Oh, and watch out for the ghost..." he trailed off, sipping his coconut.

"The ghost?" Robbie asked.

Sikowitz fought a smirk, "Oh yes, the ghost of Hollywood Arts. You've never heard the story?" he asked, feigning shock.

They shook their heads.

"About eighty years ago there was student here named Clarence Darling. He was extremely talented but... destined for tragedy..." he began.

Tori stood up from the floor, "What did he do? Act? Sing? Dance?"

"He played the accordion."

Jade snorted, "Yeah, that's tragic."

Sikowitz ignored her and continued with his story, "It was the night of the senior recital and Clarence was on his way to school when the accordion case _snapped_ and fell to the ground," he explained dramatically.

Jade gasped dramatically, "Oh pumpkin, no more polka!" she cried in her mock-Tori voice. Cat giggled and nudged her side.

"I wouldn't joke about this if I were you!" Sikowitz cried.

Jade smirked to herself and folded her arms, prepared to listen.

"You see, as Clarence bent over to pick up the accordion... suddenly a horse drawn carriage barreled out of the fog, and he was trampled!"

Cat let out a loud gasp.

"Run over!" Sikowitz continued.

"Ew!" Cat cried.

"And decapitated," he finished.

Cat's hands cupped her mouth, "His head came off?"

Jade rolled her eyes, "That's usually what decapitated means," she sighed.

Sikowitz sighed and looked around the theatre, "Today is the anniversary of Clarence's death. Every year on this night, his headless ghost haunts the halls of Hollywood Arts..."

Suddenly, a loud rumble of thunder sounded out from outside of the theatre making the students jump in fright and Sikowitz let out a shriek.

Beck chuckled, "C'mon, Sikowitz. You don't really expect us to believe that, do you?"

Sikowitz grabbed Beck's shoulder, "Over the years, I've heard many stories from teachers, students, visitors, all claiming that they've seen the headless ghost or... heard the accordion music..." he trailed off.

Silence fell over the room as each student stared at him as he sipped his coconut milk.

"Well... Bye!" he called, turning and walking quickly out of the theatre, the door slamming behind him loudly and making the students jump in fright.

"What a load of chizz," Jade said, rolling her eyes as she adjusted the fabric in her hands.

"Yeah... so not true..." Tori commented, her voice uncertain despite the words.

Andre shook his head, "C'mon, lets just get everything done so we can go home."

They all nodded and returned to their tasks. Beck and Robbie continued to test the lighting and sound effects. Cat and Jade went back to finishing the costumes. And Tori and Andre returned to painting the large set pieces.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Cat sighed a short while later once finishing the stitching on one costume.

"So go," Jade said, stretching her arms which had become stiff from holding the fabric in one position for so long.

"I'm scared, what if the ghost is there?" Cat whimpered.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow at the redhead.

Cat shrugged.

"I believe it," Tori spoke up.

"Yeah, but you're... you," Jade commented, making Cat stifle a giggle as Tori rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, it's not true," Robbie said from his position behind the lighting desk. Andre and Beck nodded in agreement.

"Wait... lets make this interesting..." Jade smirked.

They looked at her expectantly.

"You guys say you don't believe it, Cat and Tori say they do... and I really couldn't care less. But... lets bet on who will be the first ones to run screaming from the building. Girls against guys," she proposed, her hands resting on her hips.

Tori and Cat turned to look at her incredulously.

The guys looked at each other for a moment before nodding, "Alright, we'll take that bet," Andre said, rubbing his hands together.

"Good. If one of us runs out first we..." she looked around for an idea, and her eyes fell onto the suits of armour that were standing in the corner waiting to be cleaned, "We will wear suits of armour for a whole day at school," she said.

Beck chuckled, "And if one of us runs out first?"

"Which won't happen," Robbie chipped in.

"Um..." Cat thought, looking around.

Tori's eyes found the large dresses that Cat and Jade were stitching together, "You have to wear our dresses, corsets and wigs for a whole day at school," she decided, making Cat and Jade smirk in response as they looked to the boys.

Andre snorted, "Deal," he said as they shook hands with the girls.

"Will you please come with me to the bathroom now?" Cat asked Jade once the deal was sealed.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Fine, lets go," she sighed, motioning towards the doors.

"I'm coming too," Tori said, putting down her paintbrush and following them out the door.

As soon as the doors closed, the boys looked at each other with devious looks on their faces.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Andre chuckled.

Beck smirked and nodded, "Uh huh, with all the props, costumes and stage effects equipment, there's no way we're going to lose this bet."

"We'll have them running out of here faster than Sikowitz when he found out there was a sale on coconuts at the market," Robbie laughed.

"C'mon!" Andre cried, dropping his paintbrush as they left the theatre.

Let the games begin.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_Nope, it's not Zoey101 ;)_

* * *

As the girls wandered through the empty halls of the school, the thunder crashed loudly outside, making Cat jump and squeak in fear as she reached back for Jade's hand. Jade sighed and let Cat hold her hand as they walked, knowing that Cat would probably end up being the first one to run out screaming if someone didn't hold onto her.

"Pee fast," Jade said as they reached the girls bathroom. Cat nodded and ran inside, leaving Tori and Jade standing outside by the lockers. Silence fell over them for a few moments until a loud banging noise sounded out through the halls, making Tori jump.

"What was that?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Jade sighed, "Probably just the wind," she said, picking at her chipped nails.

"But what if it was... Clarence?" Tori whispered, looking around as if someone could hear them.

"Oh come on, you don't really believe that story, do you?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well.. Sikowitz said-"

"Sikowitz drinks out of coconuts and never wears shoes, are you really going to believe anything he says about some ghost?"

Tori thought about it for a moment before nodding, "I guess..." she sighed.

"Besides, there is no way I'm wearing a suit of armour around school for a day. We have to win this bet," Jade said.

The bathroom door opened and Cat appeared, "It's scary in there," she whimpered as they began to walk back to the theatre.

When they arrived back at the black box, it was empty. They frowned as they looked around for the guys.

"Where are they?" Tori asked confusedly.

Jade shrugged, "Maybe they went to the bathroom. C'mon lets just get back to work," she said, bending down and picking up the second dress that needed fixing. Tori and Cat nodded and went back to what they were doing before.

Around about ten minutes later, the boys returned holding bags of food. "We got food," Andre called as the doors closed behind them.

"Thank God, I'm starving," Tori said as she stood up, taking one of the bags from Andre.

"Hey, were you guys making a banging noise outside?" Cat asked as she sat down to eat her food beside Jade.

They guys looked at each other and shook their heads, "Nope, wasn't us," Beck answered.

* * *

About an hour later, the rain outside had become much heavier and was beating down on the roof loudly as the thunder crashed outside. Cat whimpered and looked up at the ceiling from her spot on the floor as she and Jade sewed one of the dresses together.

Jade noticed her whimper and leaned over, "Relax, it's just thunder," she assured the redhead.

Cat sighed, "I know."

"C'mon, lets put this dress on the mannequin so we can finish the bottom," Jade said, standing up and stretching.

Across the room, the guys looked to each other and smirked, trying not to laugh as they knew what was about to happen. Beck nudged Robbie and nodded. Robbie smiled to himself and flicked one of switches on the sound desk.

As Cat and Jade pulled the dress onto the mannequin, accordion music began to float throughout the theatre, gradually getting louder. The girls froze and looked around the room, trying to figure out what was going on. As Tori and Jade looked at each other confusedly, Cat gasped.

"He's here!" she cried, reaching out to grasp onto the mannequin, "He's here!" as she grabbed onto the mannequin, its head detached from the body and fell off, falling to the floor with a thud. This in turn made Cat scream in terror and run towards the doors.

Jade ran after her and grabbed her before she could go any further, "Relax! Okay? Relax," she said, hugging her, "Someone's probably just playing a practical joke or something," she assured the redhead.

Cat looked up at her incredulously, "No one is here except from us fools!" she cried.

Andre sighed, "Relax, little red. Sikowitz is in his class," he said.

"Yeah, maybe he's just trying to scare us," Robbie suggested.

Jade nodded and looked down at Cat, "I'll go check," she said, turning to leave.

"I'll go with you," Beck said, standing up from his stool.

Jade raised an eyebrow, "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"I need a break," he shrugged, taking her hand as they walked out of the theatre.

As they walked through the halls together, Jade began to become aware of how creepy the hallways were at night. Beck noticed her eyes flickering around warily and he squeezed her hand, "Are you scared?" he chuckled.

"No," she whispered, but her demeanour said otherwise.

They came to a stop in the middle of the hallway and Beck wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, "Then why are you shaking?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jade rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to respond sarcastically, but was cut off when Beck's lips pressed against hers. She couldn't help but smile against his mouth as her hands made their way up to tangle in his soft hair. She giggled as he walked her backwards so her back met the cool metal of the lockers, their lips never breaking away from each other. Just as she began to lose herself in the kiss, a loud crash of thunder boomed from outside, making her jump in fright.

Beck chuckled, "Relax," he whispered, his hands trailing up and down her sides as he leaned in to kiss her again.

She rolled her eyes and pushed him back, "Easy there, tiger. C'mon, lets go find Sikowitz," she said, patting his chest before continuing to walk down the corridor towards Sikowitz's class. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he watched her walk away before following her like a puppy.

As they approached Sikowitz's class, they found that it was in complete darkness. "That's weird," Jade muttered, looking through the window into the classroom. It was empty.

"Maybe he left. Lets just go back to the theatre," Beck said, taking her hand and pulling her away.


	3. Chapter 3

_New chapter!_

_So far, no one has guessed what show this is based on, hehe!_

_If no one manages to get it by the next chapter, I'll just tell you guys ;)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Well?" Tori asked when Beck and Jade returned.

"He's not there," Jade sighed, dropping Beck's hand and going back over to work with Cat.

"Well who was playing that accordion music?" Cat asked, her eyes wide as she looked up at them from her place on the floor in the corner.

"I don't know, Cat. Lets just get this finished so we can go home. I'm getting sick of these tricks that someone's playing on us. They're not working," Jade said, picking up her needle and thread and sitting down beside Cat. Behind her, Robbie and Beck turned to each other and smirked.

"Andre just went to the bathroom, maybe he'll find Sikowitz on the way?" Tori suggested as she mixed paint colours together.

As soon as the words came out of Tori's mouth, a disembodied voice began to float through the air, "_Help me! Somebody please help me!_" it cried, echoing throughout the theatre.

"That's Andre!" Tori cried, standing up.

"Oh my God," Beck gasped, his eyes wide.

Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream suddenly ripped through the air making everyone gasp.

"They chopped his head off!" Robbie cried.

Jade raised an eyebrow, "How is he going to scream without a head?" she asked.

Cat gasped, "Maybe he's screaming from his neck!" she cried.

In the corner, Robbie attempted to scream from his neck to find out if it was possible. It wasn't.

Jade sighed and stood up, "Chill! Okay, we'll all stay together and go see what's up," she said, heading towards the door as Cat clung to her arm.

* * *

They wandered through the halls until they came to Sikowitz's classroom, which was now dimly lit by a candle on one of the boxes. But what was unusual, was the large chair sitting in the middle of the stage that had its back to the door. They opened the door and shuffled inside the room.

"Sikowitz?" Jade called as they approached the chair.

"Sikowitz! Clarence got Andre!" Cat cried, "and I think he chopped off his head!"

Beck sighed and stepped forward, "Sikowitz?" he asked, approaching the chair.

No response.

"Sikowitz," he said, reaching out and pulling the back of the chair, letting the front of it spin around to face them. But as it turned, it didn't reveal Sikowitz, but instead a skeleton holding a coconut in its lap. And as the chair spun, the head of the skeleton broke off and fell to the floor, rolling over towards the teenagers' feet.

The gang screamed together and all ran out of the classroom immediately, leaving the headless skeleton sitting in the chair. They rushed through the hallway and towards the main entrance of the school. As they approached it, Robbie opened the door and gestured for the girls to go first.

"Wait!" Jade yelled, grabbing Tori and Cat's arms, "Why should we go first?" she asked suspiciously.

"Umm... Ladies first?" Robbie suggested, holding the door open for them.

"That's right!" Cat cried.

Tori nodded, "Lets go!" she yelled as she and Cat went to leave.

"No! Wait!" Jade said as she pulled them back in again, "Not if it means losing the bet," she said, turning to Beck and Robbie.

"But-" Cat tried.

As Jade went to speak again, Andre's disembodied voice floated through the halls, "_Help me, somebody please help me!_" he cried.

"Look, we'd go, but we can't leave Andre like this!" Beck cried, gesturing to the air.

"Then we're all staying," Jade decided.

Robbie sighed, "Fine, we'll look upstairs, you guys look down here," he said as he and Beck rushed up the main stairs.

"Fine!" Jade called after them.

"No, it's not fine!" Tori cried, her eyes wide.

"I say we backdown, before we get smackdown. I'm out!" Cat yelled, turning to leave quickly.

Jade rolled her eyes and grabbed the redhead around the waist with one hand and grabbed Tori's wrist with her other, "Nope! Just stay with me!" she ordered, pulling both of them back down the hallway.

They stood at the end of the main hallway, looking down both of the corridors leading from it. Cat whimpered and grabbed Jade's arm as the thunder crashed loudly outside, "I can't do this, lets get out of here!" she begged, pulling Jade's arm.

Jade sighed, "No! Not until we figure out what's going on!"

"I'd rather figure out how to stay alive," Tori sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Come on, we have to be brave. Don't be such babies," Jade told them.

Suddenly, all girls froze as the accordian music began to play again, floating through the hallway. They looked around, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"The auditorium," Tori realised.

Jade grabbed them and pulled them down the hall towards the auditorium, determined to find out who or what was behind all of this.

The girls followed the sound of the music through the auditorium and up the stairs behind the main stage. They climbed the stairs and stopped on one of the platforms as the music came to a halt.

"What happened to the music?" Cat cried, hiding behind Jade, who rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"What's the matter, _Clarence_? Are you afraid of three girls?" she asked, her hands on her hips defiantly.

As Jade confronted whoever or whatever it was, Tori and Cat suddenly gasped and grabbed each others arms as they looked up at the next flight of stairs. Standing there, was what appeared to be a headless figure dressed in a black suit and playing the accordion. Tori and Cat squeaked as they frantically tried to get Jade's attention.

"What, have you got a headache? Keep playing with us, Clarence. Heads will roll!" Jade yelled, pointing at the ceiling. Finally, she noticed Jade and Tori's terrified demeanour as they grabbed her arm, "What?" she asked.

They squeaked and pointed upwards to the headless figure above them. Jade frowned and followed their points before her eyes widened and she gasped, "Holy chizz!" she yelled, before all of them screamed and ran down the stairs as the thunder crashed loudly outside again.


	4. Chapter 4

_No one has managed to guess where this is from so far, so I'll tell you after the next chapter if no one manages to get it ) Oh! And it's not iCarly, Zoey101, Are You Afraid Of The Dark, Drake & Josh, or Kenan & Kel. Hehe! _

* * *

Tori and Jade ran from the auditorium and through the main hallway to the main entrance while Cat went the opposite way and went back to the black box theatre. As Jade and Tori went to run out of the building, they suddenly bumped into a soaked figure and screamed as they began running the other way in terror.

"Hey!" the figure yelled, following them.

As Jade and Tori turned around, the realised that the soaked figure was in fact Trina. Tori gasped and ran forward to hug her sister, "Oh, Trina! I'm so glad you're here!" she cried.

Jade folded her arms as she took in Trina's appearance, "You've looked better," she said.

Trina glared at her from over Tori's shoulder, and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Why _are_ you here?" Jade asked, walking towards them.

Trina sighed, "Mom and dad sent me out to look for you since you didn't come home after school," she told her sister, who looked away sheepishly before regarding her sister's soaked appearence.

"Why are you wet?" Tori asked.

"I got locked out of my stupid car when I was looking around the Asphalt Cafe. And now my make up is ruined, my clothes are ruined, and don't even get me started on my hair!" Trina cried.

Jade snorted, "Okay."

Tori sighed and ignored them, "Trina, this place is haunted!" she cried, grabbing her sister's hand tightly.

"What?" Trina cried, looking at her sister incredulously as her mascara ran down her face.

"It's true," Jade sighed, folding her arms as they began to walk down the hall towards the black box.

"We saw and ghost, and I didn't believe in them, but now I do," Tori continued as they entered the theatre which was still empty.

"And now we don't even know where Cat is," Jade said, running a hand through her long hair.

"I hope she still has her head," Tori whimpered, holding her own neck.

"Hello?" a high-pitched voice cried from inside the room.

The girls jumped at the voice and looked around for it. Luckily, Jade recognised the voice, "Cat?" she called, looking around.

Suddenly, one of the suits of armour moved from the corner; the arm moving up and down. Tori, Jade and Trina looked at each other before running over to it. Tori reached out and pulled the helmet from the suit, revealing Cat's bright red hair and her terrified expression.

"What are you doing in there?" Trina asked, looking down at the redhead.

"I'm hiding, what do you think!" Cat cried.

Before any of the girls could reply, another disembodied voice floated through the air, "_Somebody help me! Please! Help_!"

Tori gasped, "They got Robbie too!"

"_Help! Please! Help me!_"

Jade's eyes widened, "And Beck!"

Tori turned to her sister, "Now do you believe us?" she cried.

Trina raised an eyebrow, "Um, I believe you're all insane. Those voices are coming from the speaker," she informed them, pointing to the speaker in the corner of the room on the wall. Tori, Jade and Cat all looked at each other, their faces shocked. "I can't believe you guys fell for that," Trina laughed.

"I can't believe them! They almost gave me a heart attack!" Cat cried, "I nearby wet my pants when I saw that ghost! Do you know hard it was for me to get into this tin can?"

Jade shook her head, "I want revenge!" she yelled, glaring at the speaker on the wall as if the boys could see her.

Tori thought for a moment before her eyes lit up, "I've got an idea!" she cried before turning to her sister, "Trina, we need your help!"

Trina sighed, "Fine! But can I at least dry off and clean up a little bit first?" she asked, pointing to her soaked appearance.

Tori shook her head, "No, no one's going to see you, trust me," she assured her.

Jade snorted, "Then what are we going to scare them with?"

* * *

"Help me! Somebody help me please! They're coming to get me!" Andre yelled into the microphone as Beck and Robbie laughed behind him, leaning against the filing cabinets in the office.

"Projecting that image of the ghost was pretty genius too," Beck laughed before leaning down to the microphone, "Oh please! Help me!" he screamed.

Suddenly, a loud banging noise sounded from outside, which wasn't the thunder. Robbie froze and looked around, "Um, how are you guys doing that banging sound?" he asked.

Andre and Beck looked at each other, "Stop playing, that's you," Andre said, trying to convince himself.

Robbie raised an eyebrow and brought his hands up, "Look ma, no hands," he said, looking around.

Beck shook his head, "It's probably one of the girls trying to get back in the building," he guessed.

Andre nodded before leaning down to the microphone again, "Help me! Help me! Help m-"

He was cut off as the door to the office opened and Jade, Cat and Tori entered the room, their faces extremely unamused at the situation.

"Busted," Robbie sighed.

"Busted? Your head is going to be busted when I get my hands on you!" Jade cried.

Tori grabbed her arm and held her back, "Relax, they didn't win the bet, okay? Now, do you think we could get back to work?"

"Unless you have any more stupid boy tricks up your sleeves," Cat said as she glared at them from inside her suit of armour as she stood behind Jade and Tori.

The boys looked at each other before shaking their heads, "Nope, no more ideas," they said, raising their hands in defeat.

"I've got an idea. How about I get into one of those metal suits and put my cast iron foot upside your head," Jade yelled, starting towards them.

Tori and Cat grabbed her and pulled her away as they left the office with the boys following them.


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's the final chapter!_

_Thanks for all of the reviews, they mean a lot to me!_

_And the answer to what old Nickelodeon show this was based off of was... Taina!_

_You can watch the episode here: http: / /www .youtube. com/ watch? v=Qz71RhGt2OM_

_Enjoy! _

_xoxo_

* * *

Cat dumped the suit of armour on the stairs as they walked through the main hallway, "I can't believe how much work we still have to do," she sighed as they stopped by the stairs.

"We would be done by now if you guys didn't waste all of our time," Jade said pointedly, looking at the boys.

Andre chuckled, "Give us credit, those effects were scary," he said, bumping his fist against Beck's and Robbie's as the girls rolled their eyes.

Suddenly, as the thunder crashed loudly and the lightning flashed brightly, a cloaked, headless figure with an accordion began making its way down the stairs.

Tori sighed, "Okay, I'm getting sick of this. It's time to stop playing, guys."

The boys looked at each other, "We're not doing that..." Beck said as his eyes followed the figure.

It came closer and closer until they boys looked each other once more before beginning to run towards the door, screaming loudly as they left the school building.

Once they were gone, Tori, Jade and Cat turned to each other and laughed loudly. The figure pulled the cloak up and Trina's head appeared from underneath.

"Nice job, Trina," Cat giggled, clapping lightly.

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed and turned to Tori, "Now can we _please_ go home so I can dry off?" she begged.

"Sure, go dump your costume in the black box and we'll get out of here," Tori said. Trina nodded and walked down the corridor.

Tori, Jade and Cat jumped in fright as a loud banging sounded from outside, but then smirked.

"Aww, that must be the losers trying to get back in," Jade cooed as they walked over to the doors. Cat and Tori giggled as they followed her.

Jade pushed the doors open, expecting to see the boys standing there, but instead she found a very soaked Sikowitz.

"Sikowitz?" Cat asked.

"Where have you been?" Tori asked as he walked inside, dripping onto the floor.

"I have been banging on doors all night," he told them.

"That was you?" Jade asked.

Sikowitz nodded, "Yeah, I got locked out when I went to my van."

The girls looked at each other before smiling, "Yeah right," Tori said.

"You were scared," Cat giggled.

He sighed but smiled, "No, I wasn't scared."

The girls were about to say something, when suddenly the sound of the accordion started up again. They looked at each other before screaming loudly and running out of the doors with Sikowitz screaming and running after them.

At the end of the corridor, Trina came round the corner with her hair in a towel, playing the accordion as she walked down the hall. When she reached the stairs, she stopped and laughed loudly to herself, "I crack myself up," she giggled before turning around and walking back to the black box as she began playing the accordion again.

* * *

The next day at school, the girls were standing by Jade's locker with their coffee in their hands when they heard the rest of the students begin to laugh loudly. Jade smiled, "This must be them," she said, turning around to see what was going on.

Sure enough, at the end of the hallway were Beck, Andre and Robbie walking towards them wearing the large 16th century dresses that Cat and Jade had stitched together, along with the tall white wigs. The girls turned to each other and began laughing loudly at the sight, holding onto each other to stay upright. Robbie picked up the skirt of his dress and skipped across to the girls, completing it with a little spin when he reached them as Beck and Andre grudgingly followed him.

"Look at them!" Tori laughed.

"They're just so pretty," Cat giggled behind her hand.

"Pretty ugly," Jade commented as she stifled a laugh at the look Beck gave her.

As Jade turned around to open her locker, the boys looked at each other and laughed, knowing what was about to happen. Jade opened her locker door, and suddenly a prosthetic head shot out at her with its tongue hanging out. Tori and Jade screamed loudly and covered their eyes while Cat shrieked, threw her coffee in the air and ran away as the guys laughed, "Gotcha!" they smirked before turning and running away.

Jade slammed her locker closed and she and Tori threw down their things before running after them, knowing it wouldn't be long before they caught them thanks to the dresses.

They would get their revenge.


End file.
